deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Megan Reed
Where was it ever mentioned that Megan Reed is David Sarif's niece? I haven't found any part in the beta or promotional material that states this. I believe this is came from debunked speculation from the comic. I remember before the Deus Ex: Human Revolution comic released the sypnosis detailed that Adam had to rescue David Sarif's niece from kidnappers. Early on, fans discussed it and theorized that the comic would be a prequel and that his niece would turn out to be Megan who develops a savior complex in Adam. Their relationship would be revealed as the classic hero saves girl and gets the girl type tale. Shortly afterwards I noticed the niece fact dropped into this wiki. However we found out the the comic was set between the events of the game and that the niece was actually Nina Freeman, and that David's sister Natalie is the head of Humanity Front's PR department. The Youth Counselor 23:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, you are right. I was always thought something was wrong, but that detail had been around as long as HR stuff has. I just thought it was in some obscure promotional material and I never checked. Dorgles 03:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also, was that just the youth counselor or several people? Be sure to always sign your talk pages, it can look confusing otherwise. Dorgles 03:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was all me. I just seperated the paragraphs. You're also on the Eidos forums right Dorgles?The Youth Counselor 21:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I made an account, but I havent used it for more than a few posts. Is there something I need tos ee on the site? I may have forgotten my pass. Dorgles 01:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't the fact she's Sarif's niece revealed on the Sarif Industries website minigame? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 06:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I never played the minigame, I dont know. Dorgles 15:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::No, that tidbit was never revealed on any of the mini games. Unless you saw something super-secret that I've missed, and I've seen maybe all of it.The Youth Counselor 03:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "Project D" It's stated that it remains unknown what exactly Project D is, but isn't the icon of the achievement enough to conclude, that it might be about the Dentons? The icon features JC's face from the cover of DX1... -- 12:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : True, the project might have to do directly with the Dentons, but can we be sure? Doubtful. Yes, it is called Project "D" (possibly implying 'Denton'), but that could mean anything - most likely, the three last projects developed by Page Industires were code-named A, B, and C. And honestly, I don't think there exists a reason to keep them from calling it 'The Denton Project' if that is indeed the purpose. : Also, the picture of the acheivement could have many implications, not necessarily to do directly with JC, or the Dentons in general. As you said, it's the cover of DX1, so it could just as easily be a simple reference, since you just watched an easter egg that was designed to help bridge the storyline gap between the two games. The video also gave us our only look at Bob Page in DX3 - being the villain of the next game (DX1), that could easily be the reason behind the picture. : Lastly, a particular quote in that sequence I think tells us a lot - "The nanite-virus chimera is quite intriguing." This has little to do with the direct development of the Dentons specifically, which is all about DNA, genetics, and successful cloning. Theoretically, it might consist of the 'test' to see if someone is compatible for nano-augmentation, in which case it probably had a significant influence on finding Paul and developing JC Denton. A 'nanite virus' could however easily be a reference to the Gray Death, and subsequently Ambrosia. The fact that its refered to as a 'chimera' might also mean it could have multiple purposes, such as some relation to the development of nano-augmentations. : Dsurian 02:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible CASIE implant I got HR back again and took my time around the Sarif building and then I overheard several employee's inside the building that Megan has a CASIE implant. I wish I had evidence to support my claim but if you want to hear for yourself you could talk around the Sarif Industries building in the game. Dantanius 19:30, October 11, 2013 (UTC)